


April Fools Day silliness

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, Tony pulls pranks, but he gets cuddles, omfg, so late, then gets pranked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony." Tony immediately stopped laughing and turned around, nervous look on his face.</p><p>"April fools day?" Steve still had that deadly look in his eye.</p><p>"Oh come on Steve, it was funny!" Steve raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Tony."</p><p>"Yes dear?"</p><p>"Run."</p><p>"Yes dear." and he ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools Day silliness

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG I am so late and am I the only one that forgot April fools day?  
> Better late then never amIright?

Tony surprised a giggle as he watched from behind the couch.  Steve was walking to the kitchen, like he always did very morning to make his smoothie before his run. Poor clueless Steve. He doesn't know that Tony stayed up all night to do a little something to the blender. Steve put the works in it and put the lid to it, pressed the blend button. He turned away, smiling, completely unaware that the lid was rising.

 _Pop!_ And the lid was gonna splattering the liquid everywhere. Steve yelped, going for the power button. Tony couldn't contain the laughter anymore and he exploded into a fit of giggles, unaware of the other man turning to him.

" _Tony._ " Tony immediately stopped laughing and turned around, nervous look on his face.

"April fools day?" Steve still had that deadly look in his eye.

"Oh come  _on_ Steve, it was funny!" Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tony."

"Yes dear?"

"Run."

"Yes dear." and he ran.

* * *

 

Tony crossed him arms with a huff, ignoring the man cracking up next to him. He didn't expect Captain Spangles to do anything to counter what he did, but now that he _did_ , Oh Tony was  **pissed**.

" _April fools day_." Tony glared at him.

" _Oh come one Toy, it was funny."_ That son of a bitch was trying to use his own words on him.

"You think replacing the sugar with salt is funny?" Steve nodded.

"It's hilarious. You know, I thought that you were just going to put a little bit of the salt in your coffee, and kinda choke on it, and laugh it off. But you did something  **better**. You poured the whole sugar replaced with salt  **into your coffee,** and then  _spit it all over Clint?_   Oh god I was dying." Steve said, laughing so hard tears formed in his eyes. Tony glared even harder at that, embarrassment sky rocketing.

"Well, whoop-die fucking do that you that it was  **so funny**. Ha ha ha fuck you." Steve stopped laughing and pulled Tony in with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing Tony's neck. Tony ignored him and pouted.

"Shut up." Steve shook his head and tried not to grin.

"I hate you." Tony mumbled as Steve kept kissing his neck and face.

"I love you too." Steve replied, kissing him.

After wards, with Tony snuggled close to Steve, fast asleep, Steve looked up to the ceiling.

"JARVIS. did you get the whole kitchen scene?"

"Of course, Captain Rogers." Steve grinned.

"Good. Send it to Pepper and Rhodey. They're gonna love this."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! A month late!


End file.
